Returning To A Stranger
by Faith Wind's Guardian
Summary: Sequel to Leaving A Stranger Behind- Three years after leaving Tokyo, Serena returns with the keys to a painful past and one deadly lover, that is dangerous as venom. Can Darien save her before its to late and will Serena finally come back to him? Or will


Returning To A Lost Love I've been thinking about my recently finished story 'Leaving A Stranger Behind' and some people have been begging for a sequel. So without further ado, I have finally decided to do a sequel to this story. It might be a little bit shorter than the original, or then again it might be a lot longer than it. I've gotten several ideas since the past one. I know I ended it really sad and I'm sorry for doing that. I guess poetic justice wasn't exactly the right solution to ending the story's problem, but any way here's the prologue of 'Returning To A Stranger'. This story begins three years after Serena had put Darien behind her and left for America, she eventually came back to Tokyo. After being in one abusive relationship with anther young man, which will show later on in this story. The story is not set in any partially season of Sailor Moon, there are no Sailor Scouts. However all of the Sailor Scouts will be in this fic, but there not the main characters. Please excuse me if my grammar or spelling is a little off, I will fix it later on as the story starts to develop. 

Serena- 23   
Darien-26 

**Prologue**

"Come back here you bitch," a man yelled grabbing Serena's wrist as she struggled to get out the door. "Let me go," Serena snapped trying to twist herself out of his grip. The man that was holding onto her smiled maliciously and snatched her closer to him. Serena could feel the rapid beat of her heart as he twisted her arm while sending an increasing pain up her spine."You didn't think I'd actually let you get away from me did you Serena?", he said with a slight chuckle in his voice, while he tightened his grip on Serena's wrist. "Michael stop it," she begged with tears now forming in her eyes. Michael laughed then throwed Serena onto the near by couch. Serena hit the couch with a loud thump then looked up at Michael with tears in her eyes. "You need to be punished baby," Michael said walking over to the couch. Serena slowly moved up from off of the couch and stared into his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because you belong to me." "What?" Michael stood over the blond then cupped up her chin in his hand. He tightened his grip on it as he stared into her angel blue eyes that had streaming out of them. Serena wanted to push him away from her, but she was afraid of what he would have done next to her. "Baby why do you always have to make me mad? I tried my hardest to keep you happy when you were staying with me, but that still wasn't enough was it?", Michael sighed. Serena swallowed hard, afraid that he might hit her again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you !," Michael yelled at her, putting more force to his hand while holding her chin. "Michael please........ "NO! You listen to me Serena and you listen good. I don't want to see you around Darien again, is that understood?" Serena looked up at him as more tears came down from her eyes. "Michael he's just a friend." "Don't lie to me. I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." "There's nothing going on between us. Why are you acting jealous, he's just a friend," Serena retorted. Michael loosened his grip off of her chin, then suddenly with out warning he socked her in the face. Serena found herself on the floor after that then as several minutes passed by she suddenly felt herself being hurled onto the couch. Red blood streaming down from her noise as she struggled to get up from off of the couch. Michael walked over to her and stood over her with his eyes narrowed and not one trace of sympathy on his face. "Don't you dare lie to me! I've seen the way he looks at you, but he can't have you you're mines understand." Serena didn't reply to him, she knew Michael was crazy. She still couldn't believe that even after all of these years, he still managed to find her and put her through another endless day of torture. The hitting, slapping and cursing at her always seemed to follow behind, after Michael had gotten what he wanted. Siting there bleeding, Serena could only wonder one thing. 'Would she ever be able to get away from him?' 

Short I know, but hey I promise there will be more to come. Please write a review and expect the next chapter soon.   
  



End file.
